Madagascar (franquia)
Madagascar é uma franquia de animação digital produzido pela DreamWorks Animation. As vozes de Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer e Jada Pinkett Smith são apresentadas nos filmes. O trama global através da série segue as aventuras de quatro animais do zoológico do Central Park, que passaram as suas vidas em cativeiro feliz e inesperadamente são enviados de volta para a África. Agora eles devem lutar para sobreviver durante a tentativa de retornar a Nova York com a ajuda de um núcleo astucioso de pingüins. A série já arrecadou mais de US $ 1,8 bilhão, tornando-se a 18º maior bilheteria de todos os tempos, a franquia de maior bilheteria de animação (atrás de Shrek, Ice Age, e Toy Story), e a franquia de maior bilheteria segundo a DreamWorks que também gostava de constante melhoria crítica com o filme da série primária. Série de filmes Madagascar (2005) Ver artigo principal: Madagascar Madagascar é um filme de animação gráfica norte-americano lançado em 2005. é o primeiro filme da série. O filme teve tanto sucesso que acabou gerando duas sequências: Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa e Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted . O filme foi dirigido por Eric Darnell e Tom McGrath, e produzido pela DreamWorks Animation SKG. Madagascar: A Grande Escapada (2008) Ver artigo principal: Madagascar 2 Madagascar 2 é um filme norte-americano de 2008, continuação do filme de 2005, ''Madagascar, e sua estreia nos cinemas dos Estados Unidos ocorreu no dia 8 de dezembro de 2008. Em Portugal, o filme estreou dia 27 de novembro de 2008 e, no Brasil, a estreia ocorreu no dia 12 de dezembro de 2008. Madagascar 3: Os Procurados (2012) Ver artigo principal: Madagascar 3 ''Madagascar 3 é um filme de animação americano de 2012, o terceiro da série Madagascar, e o primeiro a ser lançado em 3-D. Produzido pela DreamWorks Animation, tem como protagonistas os heróis dos outros dois filmes, Alex, o leão, Marty, a zebra, Melman, a girafa, e Glória, o hipopótamo. Estreou dia 8 de Junho nos Estados Unidos da América, 15 de Junho no Brasil e 26 de Julho em Portugal. O filme tem três diretores: além de Eric Darnell e Tom McGrath, responsáveis pelos dois primeiros filmes, Conrad Vernon também assina a direção. Madagascar 4 Ver artigo principal: Madagascar 4 CEO da Dreamworks Animation Jeffrey Katzenberg afirmou que é provável que haja um quarto capítulo da franquia.2 No entanto, em junho de 2012, o chefe da DreamWorks Animation do marketing mundial, Anne Globe, disse: "É muito cedo para dizer. Não tem havido muita discussão sobre isso ".3 Eric Darnell, que co-dirigiu os três filmes, disse que há possibilidade de um quarto filme:" Duas coisas tem que acontecer um deles é que o mundo tem de querer Madagascar 4, porque se eles não querem, não importa o que fazemos. E a outra coisa é que mesmo que o mundo quer Madagascar 4, temos a certeza de que temos uma idéia de que é incrível, que é grande , que é inesperado. Se o público quer e nós temos uma grande idéia, vamos ver ... talvez".Porém mais tarde, em fevereiro de 2015 o diretor executivo da DreamWorks confirmou o lançamento do 4 capitulo da série, para maio de 2018. Os Pinguins de Madagascar ''(2015) Ver artigo principal: Os Pinguins de Madagascar O filme diretamente em vídeo com os pinguins tinham sido nas obras desde 2005, quando o primeiro filme Madagascar tinha sido lançado, com uma data de lançamento prevista para 2009.4 Em março de 2011, foi anunciado que os personagens pinguins fariam ser dado o seu filme próprio, semelhante ao filme de 2011 "Gato de Botas" que será dirigido por Simon J. Smith, co-diretor de "Bee Movie", produzido por Lara Breay, e escrito por Alan J. Schoolcraft, e Brent Simons os roteiristas do filme da DreamWorks "Megamind".Em julho de 2012, na Comic-Con, foi anunciado que o filme, intitulado The Penguins of Madagascar, está agendado para ser lançado em 2015.7 Robert Schooley, um dos os produtores da série de pinguins, disse que o filme vai estar relacionado com a série de TV com o mesmo nome, mas ele disse que poderia sempre mudar.8 Em setembro de 2012, a 20th Century Fox e DreamWorks Animation anunciou a data de lançamento para 27 de março de 2015, e um novo par de escritores, Michael Colton e John Aboud.9 Séries de TV ''Os Pinguins de Madagascar Ver artigo principal: Os Pinguins de Madagascar (série) Os Pinguins de Madagascar é uma série americana em CG produzida pela Nickelodeon Animation Studios em associação com a DreamWorks Animation SKG, A Série é exibida pelo canal de televisão Nickelodeon, estrelando os pinguins do filme Madagascar. O episódio piloto "Pânico da Pipoca" foi exibido em 5 de junho de 2009 na emissora. A série se passa depois dos acontecimentos de Madagascar 2 - A Grande Escapada. Estão programados 26 episódios para a 1º temporada e mais 26 episódios para 2º temporada. A série obteve 6,1 milhões de espectadores em sua estreia nos EUA. No Brasil, a série é exibida pela Nickelodeon e estreia em 5 de Abril de 2010 na TV Globinho, na Rede Globo. Em Portugal, a série é exibida pelo Nickelodeon e pela SIC no programa LOL@SIC. Todos Saúdam o Rei Julien Ver artigo principal: Todos Saúdam o Rei Julien Todos Saúdam o Rei Julien é uma série de televisão estrelada pelo lêmure Rei Julien da franquia Madagascar, que acontece em Madagáscar, antes dos eventos do primeiro filme. A série estreou em 19 de dezembro de 2014, no Netflix, quando os primeiros cinco episódios de 22 minutos foram libertados. Curtas metragens Os Pinguins de Madagascar em Uma Missão de Natal (2005) Ver artigo principal:Os Pinguins de Madagascar em Uma Missão de Natal Os Pinguins de Madagascar em Uma Missão de Natal é um curta metragem que acontece antes dos eventos do filme Madagascar. Estreou nos cinemas em 7 de outubro de 2005, com o filme de stop-motion, "Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit". O curta foi dirigido pelo veterano de animação Gary Trousdale, produzido por Teresa Cheng, e escrito por Michael Lachance. Estreado na véspera de Natal, o filme de 12 minutos apresenta quatro pingüins do Zoo Central Park, que descobrem que um deles desapareceu. Feliz Natal Madagascar (2009) Ver artigo principal: Feliz Natal Madagascar Feliz Natal Madagascar é um curta-metragem norte-americana computorizada, produzida pela DreamWorks Animation, com uma duração aproximada de 25 minutos. A história parece ocorre em algum momento entre o primeiro filme e o segundo. Esta curta-metragem relata o Natal de Alex o leão, Marty a zebra, Melman a girafa e Glória o hipopótamo na ilha de Madagáscar. Supõe-se que os acontecimentos desta curta-metragem se deram antes do filme Madagáscar 2, pois nele as personagens viajam até África, enquanto aqui, continuam na ilha. Alucinante Madagascar (2013) Ver artigo principal: Alucinante Madagascar Alucinante Madagascar é um curta-metragem norte-americana computorizada, produzida pela DreamWorks Animation. É um curta-metragem especial de Dia dos Namorados que foi lançado em DVD em 29 de janeiro de 2013. Elenco Ver artigo principal: Personagens Lançamento Desempenho nas bilheterias Recepção crítica Jogos eletrônicos * Madagascar * Madagascar: Operation Penguin * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar Kartz * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Penguins of Madagascar: Dr. Blowhole Returns – Again! * Super Star Kartz * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Madagascar Online * Madagascar Preschool Surf ‘n Slide Shows ao vivo Madagascar Live! Ver artigo : Madagascar Live! Madagascar Live! foi o espectáculo de teatro de 90 minutos baseado no filme Madagascar. Foi dirigido por Gip Hoppe como a produção do estúdio segunda etapa após Shrek the Musical. A turnê começou em 25 de março de 2011, em Memphis, e era esperado para visitar mais de 70 cidades dos Estados Unidos.Depois do último show, em Nova York, em 24 de abril de 2011, Madagascar Live! foi cancelado, citando "circunstâncias imprevistas" como a razão. Madagascar Live! Prepare to Party Ver artigo : Madagascar Live! Prepare to Party Madagascar Live! Prepare to Party é um show ao vivo de 20 minutos com Alex, Rei Julien, Gloria, Mort e os pinguins já que cada um apresenta os seus jogos de partido especiais ao dançar e cantar. O show abriu em 2012, em uma área da África no Reino Unido parque temático Chessington World of Adventures Resort, e na DreamWorks Experience no parque temático Dreamworld australiano. Cronologia Ordem da franquia Madagascar: # Madagascar (2005) # Os Pinguins de Madagascar em Uma Missão de Natal (2005) # Feliz Natal Madagascar (2009) # Madagascar 2 (2008) # Alucinante Madagascar (2013) # ''Madagascar 3 ''(2012) Os Pinguins de Madagascar (2008-2013) não tem lugar na continuidade da franquia. Categoria:Show ao vivo Categoria:Musical Categoria:Madagascar Categoria:Cronologia Categoria:Linha do Tempo Categoria:Franquia Categoria:Franquia Madagascar Categoria:Franquia Os Pinguins de Madagascar